Road of Redemption
by Striker Studios
Summary: Regrets. Pain. Betrayal. Backstabbing. Hatred. Those were some of the words that are used to define Obito's life. He was nothing but a Broken Man, a monster who caused so much suffering to others. He truly thought that he deserved to be sent to Hell... And yet he realize that his journey just begun when he was born one more time. The path for redemption. A new live has started.


**Alright, folks! It's Story Time!**

**This is a new story, but it'll not have an OC as the Main MC but a character that I always liked and respected. A man whose life has been filled with despair, grieves, pain and lost, this man is none other than Uchiha Obito.**

**I decided to make an story where he is the protagonist since I always thought he deserved a proper happy ending. Yes, he killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. He manipulated countless people and backstabbed his former comrades (a.k.a the Akatsuki). He made Naruto an orphan and made most villagers to hate him (Though this was most an indirect case). He took away children, friends, siblings, etc, from their families and (With Kabuto's help) created an army of zombies whose mere existence made most soldier to have Emotional Breakdowns.**

**However—!**

**He was just an Innocent Monster who faced things that most men cannot without losing their mind (And he actually lost his mind at some point!). He was manipulated not by one but two narcissistic and megalomaniac assholes.**

**And let's not forget that he made a Heel-Face Turn and became the TRUE savior of the World. If he didn't decide to join the Shinobi Alliance and help Naruto and Sasuke then it was more than likely that the Bad Guys would've Win the war.**

**I will be blunt here, Obito DESERVE a Happy Ending and, quite frankly, I think he can be a good MC.**

**With that said, let's start with this!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Chapter 0**_

_**Prologue: Life of a Broken Man**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_They say that you never know the true price of vengeance until you've finally savored its bittersweet taste; until you've exacted your so-called "justice" and brought "balance" to the world._

_They say that, in the end of the day, you will nothing but a black hole in the deepest part of your heart._

_They say that revenge will bring you nothing but regrets and despair._

_Surely, you would think these are just mere nonsense, right? A bunch of bullshitting excuses that were threw at you in order to lessen your burdens._

_I was once like you. I thought that my very eyes, the eyes of my fore-fathers, the eyes of the Great Sage of Six Paths himself would bring me clarity beyond normal comprehension; I thought they would make me see the "Lies" and "Deceptions" in the world and I would be able to make the most righteous decisions._

_How wrong I was._

_I thought that, in the hellish despair that I felt, I could find illumination. I believed that I would be able to see everything._

_I thought I would bring "True" peace and prosperity in my world; A never ending peace, one that would stop all suffering and give nothing but happiness to the people._

_But, in order to understand this, first you need to know more about me._

_My entire life was full of grieves and pain, even since I was a little kid. I was a kid from a prestigious Shinobi Clan known as the Uchiha Clan, one of the founder clans of my native village and also one of the most powerful clans within the Elemental Nations._

_As a kid, it was expected that I would bring honor and glory for my clan. Sadly, this didn't happen since I had no talent for anything. My grades were bad, my skills in combat were poor and my only real talent was being a headache for my classmates and teachers._

_I was the black sheep that brought dishonor to my people just with my existence alone._

_However, I didn't let that to make me quit so I trained hard every-single-day until I was _finally_ able to prove my value as a Shinobi as become a Genin along with the girl I once loved the most._

_One may think that things would have been better at that point, right?_

_Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but my life was not a fairy tale to begin with._

_The moment I was assigned to a team led by a veteran shinobi, Namikaze Minato "The Yellow Flash", things got better. I was able to be in the same team as my love one, Nohara Rin, though I was being forced to be alongside my "rival" Hatake Kakashi, the one who was loved by Rin._

_Kakashi was a genius who finished the Academy and became a Genin before reaching his 10 years. He was smart, strong, and skilled than me and, unlike me he had the affections of Rin, much to my dismay._

_He was everything I wasn't, and was everything I wanted to be. But even then, the two of us somehow were able become acquaintances and then friends._

_It was not an easy journey but, thanks to my Sensei and my teammates, I was able to be better shinobi and my future became brighter as the time passed. And I truly wanted to continue living those old times of happiness._

_And then… I finally found my place in the world. I was happy._

_Unfortunately, fate had other plans to me._

_One day, when we were in a mission, I suffered a terrible accident that almost cost me my life and the life of my comrades and friends. I was dying and my time was counted so I did the only thing that came in my head and passed my power to Kakashi, hoping that he could use it to protect the village, Sensei and most importantly… I thought he was able to protect Rin._

_After giving him my power, the Sharingan, my life began to fade and… The blackness devoured my consciousness. I was sure that my life ended that day._

_Alas, I was proved to be wrong _again_… But I didn't imagine the kind of experiences I would be forced to witness._

_I woke in a hidden cave wondering why I was still alive. Make no mistake, I was glad to be alive but the whole thought of surviving being smashed by a rather huge rock was too bizarre to be true._

_And then I meet the person. The man revealed himself as the most powerful and deadliest Uchiha that has ever existed, the infamous Uchiha Madara._

_For the next days that I spend healing my body, Madara told me several things about the war and how Konoha was founded. He also told me about his dream to create a world without pain and suffering. A perfect world._

_Obviously, I was not interested in learning that, my mind was focused in returning to my people._

_But then everything changed that day— the day I witnessed how wicked the world was. It was the day I saw the love of my life being killed before my very eyes (or eye as matter of fact)._

_After seeing that scene… Something inside me snapped… Something suddenly _broke_… And then I turn berserk and killed every-single-one of the shinobi in my sight._

_I wanted nothing but revenge against the people that took away the person I loved away from me. The berserkering fury took control of me and I slaughtered them without remorse._

_My life suddenly lost all purpose. I became a walking corpse with little to no emotions. And then – When all of them were death – I just held her corpse and let my tears to flow without control…_

_And, in the moment of utter despair, I realized how wicked this world was. The wars for power. The unlimited greed of those in the power was the cause of all this. The hate and death that filled this world, spinning in a wheel without anything to stop it, like an infinite and meaningless cycle. I became a broken man that was sick of the world._

_I wanted to change that so I returned to Madara's cave in order to became his student and fulfill the old man's plan._

_That was the beginning of my downfall to the "Darkness" as you may say._

_In order to do that I was forced to "forget" who I was and become the shadow of that man, taking different names and identities._

_I manipulated the events and actions inside out of the different countries around the continent after the War ended. It was kind of easy since the main military forces were vulnerable after so many causalities so they lacked their best soldiers and their defenses were not at their best._

_I created a vast red of espionage around the world and I created an organization with the sole purpose of serving me whatever they realized or not._

_I worked in the shadows, manipulating events, countries and the very people around me. I lied, stole, manipulated, blackmailed. But above all else I killed, and killed, and killed… I slaughtered so many people that I cease to care about others' lives._

_I became a shadow. Hiding in plain sight yet no one suspected my existence._

_And after almost two decades, the Infinite Tsukuyomi's Plan was in my reach. The only thing I had to do was to collect the Tailed-Beast in order to recreate the "Original" Tailed-Beast, the Ten Tails, and use its power to project my eye in the moon and cast a powerful Genjutsu around the whole world._

_I was so close to put a definitive end to all conflict and create "true" peace in a world full of wars._

_But then, someone appeared. A young ninja from my village, his name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails Fox._

_I will be blunt; the boy was headache and an eyesore. What kind of ninja uses an orange-colored jumpsuit?! That's the most stupid thing I has ever saw in my life, and it didn't help that the kid was a boisterous brat with little to no actual skills save his status as a Jinchuriki._

_In my eyes, that boy was nothing but a stone in my way that had to be removed. And eyesore that had to be wiped out of my sight. A noisy brat with naïve dreams._

_I guess that my dislike for him was because he was the living representation of my younger self but I left such personal feelings for a long time._

_My plan was inevitable and the odds were in my favor._

_And yet… And yet…_

_He beat me. No seriously, he actually beat me in a philosophical battle._

_He was able to made me remember all those memories of my friends… The happiness I attained, the bonds I made, the achievements I had… Naruto made me realize how wicked my actions were and how despicable I turned to be._

_All the horrors I inflicted to innocent people. Every war I initiated. Every decision I made._

_I saw my mistakes… He gave me hope._

_It was thanks to this little brat that I decided to throw Madara's plan out of window and redeem myself… But things are never that easy in my world and the black being known as Zetsu revealed itself and forced me to revive Madara._

_Nevertheless to say, the situation became even worse when that old geezer successfully recreated the Ten Tails and used his own body as a vessel for its power, thus becoming the Jinchuriki of the strongest beast in the planet._

_With that new power, he cast his genjutsu in the whole world leaving a few individuals unharmed._

_Obviously, I refused to give him the pleasure of winning so I stole some of his power and used it to help Naruto and his friends in the final clash against Madara. We fought and blonde brat and his companions were able to beat that old geezer._

_Sadly, our battle just began._

_When Madara was about to continue… Something happened… __**Someone**__ took control of the legendary Uchiha's body… That person – if you can say it was a person at all – was no other than Black Zetsu, the so-called "Will of Madara" that took a physical form._

_Turns out that Madara didn't create that despicable plant-like entity. This guy was alive since ancient times and he was the REAL man behind the man. He manipulated us and fooled us as if we were little kids. He was the one who cursed my Clan with hatred and wrath. He initiated the – more than deadly – rivalry between the two sons of the Sage of Six Paths, Indra and Ashura._

_How ironic. The man who manipulated me – and I – was fooled by someone else. It's also poetic in itself._

_For centuries he fooled all man, women and children, using them as mere pawns in order to pursue his own whims. And that objective of his was the resurrection of an ancient being even older than the Sage himself. He used Madara as a vessel for an ancient being older than the Sage of Six Paths… And that person was the Mother of Chakra, Otsutsuki Kaguya._

_She was the first being in the planet that obtained the power of the Chakra by eating the Sacred Fruit of the World's Tree Shinju and fused her mind with the tree creating what we know as the Ten Tails._

_Truly, I was beginning to think that this whole battle was some sort of punishment from the Gods themselves. Kaguya literally held all power in the world, she was considered a Goddess in ancient times, and we were just a few mortals trying to stop her. It was like a hopeless boss fight, even more than that considering that I barely was able to do much with a body so battered and drained like mine._

_Then again, the destiny of our world was in our hands so we did the only thing that was in our heads. We fought._

_The battle was hard and I knew that if we didn't do something new to take her off guard it would be a matter of time before she'd beat us all._

_Then I made my decision to sacrifice myself for the team. Yeah, I know it was cliché as hell but at the very least my actions gave them an opportunity to take her out._

_In my last moments I thought about the path I took._

_I saw my whole life before my very eyes._

_The suffering that I bear. The pain I inflicted to others._

_The sins I committed._

_It was in that moment that I realized how pitiful I was as a human being and as a man._

_The life live was a sin on itself. It was my burden to bear such atrocities in my heart._

_The only thought that lessened my heart was the bright smile of Rin. It was a shame that I would never be able to be with her._

_I simply closed my eyes and waited for the Shinigami to take my soul and send me to hell_

_I was nothing but a despicable monster. And monsters don't deserve a happy ending._

_However— it seemed that I was wrong… _**Again.**

_The next thing that happened was that I opened my eyes one more time… And I was "born" again._

_My name is Uchiha Obito, my journey has just begun._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Well, that's it folks! This was the **_**"First"**_** prologue of Road of Redemption!**

**Don't worry; it's not a **_**"Real"**_** Prologue but a short narration of Obito. The next chapter you will see how he's adapting to his **_**new**_** life.**

**Trust me when I said that this story will be full of epic moments, bonding times, characters' development, drama moments, twists and more! **


End file.
